


Just the Claps

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Donna friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Claps

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted January 15, 2009.

"Slide down the drain-pipe, onto the kitchen floor, and we'll be, friends forevermore!" The Doctor ended on a shout while Donna trailed into laughter, but the rhythm of their hands clapping together didn't falter.

"No one's supposed to be able to learn those past the age of six," Donna pointed out.

"I’m a prodigy," the Doctor assured her, rubbing his hands together as though his palms were still stinging.

"Teach me one of yours, then," Donna said.

The Doctor hesitated, so long she thought he was going to refuse or change the subject, but finally he said, "Ours were... complicated."


End file.
